


Kanapki z serem

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Night, Pre-Slash, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeśli kanapki nie mają właściciela to można je przygarnąć. Chyba, że znajdzie się on zanim skończysz jeść...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanapki z serem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> kto zjadł moje kanapki z serem?!
> 
> 4.07.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Wiem, że to dość dziwny tekst. Ale tak to jest jeśli nie piszę jednym ciągiem. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie...

          John wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Jednak w kuchni w środku nocy było jedynie to. Kanapki z serem, trzema rodzajami sera, mówiąc dokładnie. Wyglądały zbyt pysznie by je tak zostawić. Siedząc przy stole w rogu kuchni, nie spodziewał się jednak, że usłyszy:  
\- Kto do cholery zjadł moje kanapki?!  
          Tego głosu nie można było pomylić. Po chwili w jego polu widzenia ukazał się Rodney. John nie wierzył, że miał aż takiego pecha.  
\- Sheppard?! Mogłem się domyślić, że to twoja sprawka – rzucił, mierząc go złowrogim spojrzeniem.  
\- McKay... Przyznam, że ciebie się tu nie spodziewałem. Nie powinieneś spać? - spytał od niechcenia.  
\- Jest dopiero druga w nocy. To chyba ciebie powinno tu nie być. Tacy jak ty nie pracują o takich godzinach – zauważył, nadal nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
\- Tacy jak ja? To co mam powiedzieć o tobie? - John nie potrafił odpuścić.  
\- Jeśli nie macie nocnej warty, trudno zobaczyć was w tych godzinach. Ja pracuje do drugiej lub trzeciej i wstaje rano. Zwłaszcza, gdy mamy tyle pracy – wyjaśnił, jakby było to oczywiste.  
\- To nie za mało godzin snu? A kanapki po prostu leżały, trudno było im się oprzeć.  
          Rodney nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem i ruszył zrobić sobie kolacje po raz kolejny. Gdy John skończył posiłek, wyszedł, rzucając jedynie szybkie:  
\- Dobranoc.  
          Spotkali się jeszcze nie raz, a John zaczął zauważać, że te kilka godzin snu było normą dla McKaya. I rozumiał jego podły humor i wściekłość, gdy ktoś tego nie doceniał. Bo on zaczął i wiedział, że pod tą skorupą kryje się coś więcej.


End file.
